Survival
by Cuzhae
Summary: Bagaimanapun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka terus membuat kisah baru. Yang bermula dari keindahan malam bertabur bintang dan bulan bersembunyi diantara awan, serta angin berbisik kepadanya /Author newbi* Warn! Alur sedikit abstrak/DLDR/*RnR* [Update! Chapter 1]
1. Prologue

Prolog

Ketika hasrat ingin bertemu namun _kerikil_ di jalanan menghalangimu, apa yang akan _kau_ perbuat? – ...

BoBoiBoy milik Monsta


	2. Chapter 1

Keheningan malam mengantarkan angin dingin menyeruak di dalam jiwa _nya._ Menanti yang belum pasti adanya.

 **Discaimer: BoBoiBoy copy right to Monsta**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Alur abstrak, Silakan berbingung ria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah ku katakan jangan temui dia lagi!"

"Ta-tapi Ayah.. sekali ini saja, ku mohon."

"Tidak bisa. Tetap di sini dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur."

 _Aku benci_ _ini._

Terkekang dengan aturan sangatlah muak bagiku. Terkurung dalam _barier_ tak kasat mata. Aku sendiri terasa ingin memberontak kepada Ayah. Sekali saja aku ingin memberontak.

Dalam hidupku, yang ku tahu hanyalah tanda tanya tanpa jawaban pasti.

Sebisa mungkin untuk menahan diri. Walau hati tak sependapat dengan akal. Berkali-kali belenggu ini semakin kuat mengikatku pada peraturan.

 ** _Untuk apa ada di tempat luas kalau ternyata dalam kesepian_**

* * *

Lahir dari keluarga dengan kasta tinggi, menjadikanku harus selalu sempurna. Jangan sampai ada cacat sekalipun. Memang kelihatannya seperti enak karena materil selalu terpenuhi. Namun bagaimanapun juga ini seperti menyiksa fisik dan batin. Selalu dalam kandang, dan tak ada harapan bisa bebas.

Ibu bilang, sebaiknya aku turuti saja kemauan Ayah. Karena beliau takut jika aku disiksa lagi. Pernah sekali aku membantah Ayah. Aku yang kala itu benar-benar muak atas perintah Ayah. Didiamkan terus selagi aku belum bisa menyadari kesalahanku dan minta maaf pada Ayah. Sebelumnya, Ayah menampar kedua pipiku keras lalu berteriak kencang dengan raut muka menyeramkan. Itu sudah cukup sebagai kenangan buruk. Aku tak mau mengulanginya dan jangan sampai itu terulangi. Menyakitkan.

 _tok tok tok_

"Permisi. Anda sudah ditunggu di ruang Tuan besar," salah satu pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar kemudian memintaku untuk menemui Ayah. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Apalagi ini?

-oOo-

"Ayah memanggilku?" kepala disembulkan untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Ayah mengalihkan tatapan dari berkas-berkas yang entah aku tak tahu apa isinya. "Sudah berapa kali Ayah bilang, ketuk dulu baru masuk," ujar Ayah.

"Ada apa Ayah?"

"Duduk," karena takut Ayah marah, kuturuti saja titahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan prestasimu?"

 _Sudah kuduga pasti akan bertanya soal itu._

"Seperti biasa. Aku mendapatkan juara 1 di kejuaraan lomba memanah," jawab sekenanya saja.

"Bagus. Karena di dalam keluargaku harus sempurna," terlihat Ayah menyinggungkan senyum aneh, bagiku. "Kalau begitu kamu bisa pergi, nak."

 _Udah gitu aja? Pelit ngobrol, dasar Ayah._

Lebih baik aku menghampiri Ibu saja. Biasanya ia pasti ada di taman sambil memandang langit. Kebiasaan Ibu sepertinya menurun kepadaku.

Benar kan apa yang kupikirkan. Ibu masih memandang langit. Mengendap-endap bermaksud buat Ibu kaget. "Ibu tau itu kamu, nak," sial, ternyata Ibu tahu.

"Hehe.. Ibu bisa aja sih nebak," kekehku.

"Aku bosan," keluhku tepat ketika duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Ibu.

"Tak biasanya kau begini, ada apa?"

"Ibu.. Apa Ayah bisa berubah? Jujur aku _capek_ jika terus begini," begitu aku berucap, Ibu langsung menerjangku ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Mengapa bu?"

-oOo-

Malam ini seperti malam lainnya. Rutinitas memandang langit malam kutekuni. Ada yang menarik perhatianku. Bagaimana bintang berkelip, awan menyelimuti bulan, dan juga bulan dengan keindahannya. Ada obsesi tersendiri bagiku, entah apa itu. _Kalau dipikir kembali, ini terjadi semenjak aku bertemu anak kecil dengan senyuman menggemaskan yang seusia seperti aku, dulu._

"Ah iya, aku harus belajar sebelum Ayah datang kemari," gumamku lalu meninggalkan balkon kamar.

Kadang bosan melanda, pelajaran yang kubaca sudah berkali-kali kupelajari bahkan dikuasai. Sepertinya berlibur sebentar tak apa kan? Akan ada festival di pusat desa. Lama aku tidak datang ke acara seperti itu. Terakhir kali ketika masih kecil, mungkin. Percayalah Ayah akan menyuruh orang suruhan untuk mengikuti dan melaporkan segalanya tentang apa aku kala itu jika aku keluar rumah, dan itu menyebalkan.

Baiklah. Besok aku akan kabur untuk sehari, tentu tanpa pengawasan Ayah. Ini akan menyenangkan. Biarlah nanti permainan petak umpet antara Ayah dengan aku terjadi. Lihat nanti siapa yang menang. Maaf Ibu, karena nanti pasti membuatmu khawatir...

Sebaiknya aku dari sekarang. Pagi buta biasanya penjaga sering lengah dan itu jadi kesempatan. Hehe...

* * *

"Hei, berhenti di sana!" segerombolan orang mengejar seseorang dengan cepat. Beberapa darinya memegang senjata.

"Tuan, aku mohon jangan kejar aku. Aku tak bersalah!" seseorang yang dikejar terus berlari menghindar dari amukan. Dia berbelok dan bersembunyi diantara kardus besar. "Akhirnya.. mereka pergi," ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Dia beranjak pergi supaya tidak ketahuan nantinya.

Dari kejauhan, tambah lagi seorang berlari kenang ke arahnya. "Hahaha... Akhirnya aku bebas! Tak ada yang bi...,"

 _Bruk_

"A-ano maaf aku buru-buru," alhasil orang tadi menabrak dia. Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku duluan,"

"Tunggu..," ingin ia bertanya sesuatu pada orang itu, tetapi gagal yang ada. Orang itu berlari kembali melewatinya cepat.

 _Logo di bajunya seperti pernah aku lihat, batin dia._

 ** _TuBerColosis_**

* * *

A/N:

Ini kependekan.. Silakan berbingung ria (2) Nggak tanggung jawab yah, kalo puyeng :') Entah ini disebut layak atau tidak, nekad publish 8")

Mind to review?


End file.
